total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Geoff
Coverage thumb|left|216pxIn Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Geoff is the fourth contestant to arrive, after Gwen, DJ, and Beth. He was very happy to meet Chris, calling him "man" several times. He starts to show interest towards Bridgette when she arrived at the island. Geoff is placed on the Killer Bass and later, in the Mess Hall asks Chris if he could get them pizza, instead of Chef's slop. Chef becomes angry at Geoff's suggestion and throws a knife at him which luckily misses. Chef becomes angry at Geoff's suggestion and throws a knife at him which luckily misses. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Geoff does not seem to have any problems with jumping off the cliff and even seems to enjoy the challenge. In this episode, Geoff got the first marshmallow ever at the campfire ceremony. He is also the only one to stand up for Ezekiel after he makes some sexist comments, as he tells the girls to give him a break. Despite this, Ezekiel was still voted off that night. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|196px Even though Geoff doesn't compete on the third season, he has been mentioned several times by Bridgette. He was first mentioned when Alejandro helps her up and she says she has a boyfriend, in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Bridgette is in the confessional, telling Geoff that, even though it looks bad, she still loves him. She then slips up mentioning how soft his thick, dark hair is (meaning Alejandro's), but quickly corrects herself with blond hair. He was first seen in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, where he hosted the Aftermath, alongside Blaineley. Geoff kept stalling the show with all kinds of interviews and segments so that he wouldn't have to face Bridgette, despite Blaineley wanting to bring her out as the main guest. Eventually, after he stalls by bringing out Harold and showing "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" clips, Bridgette is brought out. She tries to apologize to him by presenting a musical number with her song,'' I'm Sorry, but he does not accept her apology, and they end up fighting. When Blaineley tries to turn this into a new segment, the two continue to fight until they end up making out for the rest of the episode, with Katie and Sadie watching them with joy. His second appearance was in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, in which he and Bridgette are the hosts of a thumb|244pxtelethon to attempt raising 50,000 dollars to re-fuel the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that had run out of fuel and became stranded in Jamaica in the previous episode. He and Bridgette sing their charity song ''Save This Show to attempt to raise money, but don't raise anything. They make several attempts to raise the money, and after some initial success, they are set back because Blaineley accidentally causes wild animals to wreck the studio, raising their needed amount to a million dollars. Blaineley attempts to start drama between Geoff and Bridgette to earn donations by tempting her with clips of a shirtless Alejandro, but she resists and kisses Geoff through the paper bag she is wearing on her head, enraging Blaineley, but somehow raising more money. By the end, desperate for donations, Geoff brings out Izzy, who had become super intelligent the previous episode due to a severe head injury, and ties her to a roulette, spinning her and forcing her to answer questions on the category the roulette lands on, and if she answers incorrectly, she'll be dumped in a shark tank. After a while, the roulette hinges off and rolls away, crashing off-screen and a sand bag that drops on Izzy's head returns her to her normal insanity. After Izzy accidentally sets off a bomb and destroys the entire studio, Geoff reveals they have earned enough money and signs off the show. Geoff was happy to announce that Blaineley was no longer co-hosting with him on Aftermath Aftermayhem, which the audience cheered for. Geoff then turned angry when Blaineley reveals to have swapped places with Bridgette, and vowed revenge on Blaineley. Blaineley shows live feed of Bridgette having to interview one of Blaineley's fans in a freezing cold location, which gets Geoff concerned and determined to get her back on the show. Throughout the episode, he reveals embarrassing clips and information about Blaineley, even singing a song about how he dislikes her. Geoff also tries to extend the show because she won't get paid if the show does not end on time. Geoff manages to ship Blaineley off into the competition after she technically wins the "second-chance" challenge. thumb|left|236pxIn Hawaiian Style, Geoff appears in the fourth and final aftermath. He is reunited with his girlfriend after she was sent to Siberia courtesy of Blaineley. Though Bridgette ended up bringing along a new friend that she took care of while in Siberia. Throughout the episode, Geoff was constantly attacked by the overprotective Bruno whenever he got close to Bridgette. Geoff and Bridgette attempted to sing a duet, but it is interrupted by Harold and Courtney. Geoff and Bridgette later tell everybody to choose teams supporting their favorite finalist. Geoff and Bridgette then went on to explain the challenge for the teams, and whoever were to win would help the finalist. When Courtney wins the challenge, he is surprised as the challenge was rigged to be impossible. The rewards were later shown and Bridgette signed off the show. Geoff along with Bridgette and the Peanut Gallery, he is awaiting for the final three at the beach by the end of Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, looking visibly happy when Heather arrives first. When Heather gets to pick the tie-breaker challenge in Hawaiian Punch, Geoff and Bridgette worry when the ping-pong balls they put were replaced by golf balls and start to hit Heather hard. They are later seen spectating the challenge, Geoff seems angry when Alejandro wins Total Drama World Tour. Geoff runs down the volcano with everybody else when the it began to erupt and laughed when Chris and Chef's boat sank. He was later seen swimming away from the island with the others. In the alternate ending, Geoff, along with everyone else except Courtney, is seen cheering when Heather throws her Alejandro-dummy into the volcano, thus winning Total Drama World Tour. He is later seen laughing at Chris along with other contestants. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Geoff appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is dancing with Bridgette at the bow of the yacht. Audition tape :View this video for Geoff's audition tape. In his audition tape, Geoff is relaxing in a beach chair, with a drink next to him. Geoff is at a "typical weeknight" party with a couple hundred of friends and about seventy pizzas. Geoff then lets out a cheer and high-fives one of his friends. Geoff then goes on to say that life is over very quickly and that if you don't have a party every day of the week, you're going to regret it. Geoff then adds "peace, chill out, party," and puts his hat over his head as he lays back on his beach chair to relax once again. Camp TV thumb|77pxGeoff appeared in Total Drama Island's prototype series, Camp TV. He was one of the main characters, as he is seen in nearly every scene in the promo and promotional art. Geoff was one of the few characters who was nearly unchanged in terms of voice, design and character. Similar to the current series, Geoff was the guy who always liked to party. In Camp TV, it was Geoff who had a relationship with Gwen instead of Trent, as in the promo they are seen cuddling on the dock on a beach chair. On the contrary, Geoff seemed to have a rivalry with Trent, as they are seen in the promo glaring at each other with angry eyes. However it is possible that they may have become friends later, as one promo picture shows Geoff with his arm over Trent and both are smiling happily. In terms of design, Geoff remained unchanged aside from the general art design. Trivia *Geoff was the first contestant to ever be cheated on (not counting Trent being kissed by Heather); in his case, Bridgette cheated on him with Alejandro in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. *Geoff is the lowest-ranking contestant from Total Drama Action not to compete in Total Drama World Tour. *In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, it is revealed by Izzy (as Brainzilla) that Geoff's real name is Geoffrey. *The first song Geoff sings in Total Drama World Tour is Save This Show. *As of Aftermath Aftermayhem, Geoff has started off one song in Total Drama World Tour. *Geoff is the only member of the original guys' alliance to not make it to Total Drama World Tour. *Geoff is the only male Killer Bass member to not make it to Total Drama World Tour. *Geoff is the only character to host all of the aftermaths during the show. *Geoff has the most dialogue out of all the non-returning Total Drama World Tour contestants in Total Drama World Tour. *Geoff is indirectly responsible for Eva, Justin, Beth, Trent, Katie, Sadie, and himself not participating in Total Drama World Tour. *Coincidentally, both were on the Killer Bass in Total Drama Island and had not a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Gallery GMld-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' GandBThemeSong.png|Geoff with Bridgette in the opening sequence. WelcomeGeoff.png|Geoff arrives to the island. Geoff Scared.png|Geoff is terrified by Chef Hatchet's knife throwing when he asks if they can order out pizza. GeoffCliffFall.png|Geoff dives off the cliff. GeoffFirstMarshmallow.png|Geoff receives the first marshmallow ever. GwenPaste.png|The campers' food is worse than usual. ' Total Drama Action' Ohhh.png|Beth discovers the source of the mysterious sucking sound. Leshawna has no tact.png|Leshawna hugs Geoff and Bridgette upon being safe over them. Lesgeoff.png|Leshawna tells Geoff off. ' Total Drama World Tour' TroubledWater005-1-.png|Geoff once again hosting the aftermath show along with Blaineley. 640px-B.Security-1-.png|"Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here?"_ Geoff. BridgetteVersusGeoff-1-.png|Geoff and Bridgette glare at each other. 0Shot12-1-.png|Geoff and Bridgette prepare to brawl... 633px-Bridgetteandgeoff-1-.jpg|...but they make out instead... 0Shot15-1-.png|...and Katie and Sadie find it adorable. Geoff and Bridgette TDWT Aftermath.jpg|Geoff and Bridgette's formal outfits in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. STS - Geoff 2.jpg|Geoff sing in "''Save This Show". SavethisShow.png|Bridgette and Geoff need to raise money in order to save the show. Gfi5.png|Geoff gets frustrated by the lack of donations. IMG 0817.png|Geoff introducing The Aftermayhem. Geoff showed her.png|Geoff is angry at Blaineley for sending Bridgette away. GeoffEvilFace.png|Geoff singing Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley with the Drama Brothers. Episode70-3.png|Geoff sings his feelings towards Blaineley. IMG 0842.png|Geoff wants to play dirty with Blaineley. Geoff Shushes Court.jpg|Geoff covers Courtney's mouth in Hawaiian Style, to keep her from singing. BXG Reunited.jpg|Bridgette and Geoff are reunited. HawaiianDance.PNG|Geoff sing in'' "Who You Gonna Root For?". ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Geoff's only appearance in the season. Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama.